Odio
by Kiryhara
Summary: La relación de enemistad de Gokudera y Haru, a través de los ojos de sus amigos más cercanos, y de ellos mismos.
1. Uno: Yamamoto Takeshi

**Bueno, esto será un fic con más de un capítulo, pero será corto. A los que escribiré son Yamamoto, Kyoko, Tsuna, Lambo, Haru y Gokudera (cuando leíste los amigos más cercanos, no era mentira). Los capítulos también serán cortos. Cada capítulo contará con ocho premisas. ¡Disfruen!**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos.**

* * *

**Uno: Yamamoto Takeshi.**

.

.

.

**I.**

Todo lo que sabe Takeshi de la relación de Gokudera y Haru es que parece que se odian.

Y dice parece, porque por ahora no está bastante seguro.

Él no lo ve como el tipo de odio desmesurado, lleno de ira y rencor. No, es más como el tipo de odio infantil que se le tiene a alguien que puede ser mejor o igual que tu en algunos ámbitos, porque son bastante parecidos. Ambos son inteligentes, comparten esa devoción desmesurada hacia Tsuna y cuando se enojan, llegan a ser excepcionalmente ruidosos.

Incluso, Takeshi piensa, mientras caminan juntos a la escuela y los ve iniciar una discusión por quién sabe qué cosa y Tsuna intenta apaciguar la furia creciente del joven de cabello plateado, que si de verdad se tomaran el tiempo—y la paciencia—de hablar sin gritarse insultos cada 2 minutos, podrían hasta ser los mejores amigos.

**II.**

A pesar de que muchos dicen que es despistado, Takeshi es bastante observador. Una de las razones más importantes para el odio que siente Gokudera hacia Haru, Yamamoto cree, es la excesiva atención que ella le da a Tsuna.

Se da cuenta de esto un día en el que todos han ido al cine para pasar el rato. Como todos esperaban, Haru quiere sentarse en el asiento justo al lado de Sawada, alegando que tiene el derecho, puesto que será su futura esposa. Esto, por supuesto, enoja a Gokudera y la hace a un lado, diciendo que, como futura mano derecha del Décimo, estar a su lado era su lugar. Como el otro asiento ya ha sido ocupado por Kyoko—y Takeshi observa la cara de Tsuna rezando para que Haru no le pida a Sasagawa que la deje sentarse allí—, a la castaña no le queda más remedio que sentarse justo en la mitad de Gokudera y él.

Con su naturaleza amable, Takeshi hace un intento de consolación para Haru, animándola diciéndole que después, si quiere, invite a Tsuna al cine, solo ellos dos. La niña le sonríe radiantemente, pero se transforma en una mueca cuando Hayato le dice a ella que no haga esa estupidez porque molestará al Décimo y a él que deje de meterle ideas raras a la cabeza.

Eso es suficiente para que el peliplata tenga toda la atención de Miura, lanzándole improperios cada nada. Al final, son sacados de la sala por el ruido molesto que hacían.

Entonces el pensamiento llega a su cabeza.

Atención.

A Gokudera le gusta tener toda la atención de Haru, a pesar de que su manera de obtenerla no es la correcta. Y la odia porque si él no la molesta, Haru no lo mira.

**III.**

Están en vacaciones de invierno, el frío es extremadamente horrible y, por si fuera poco, hay una tormenta de nieve. Con ese acontecimiento climático, Takeshi está seguro de que ninguno podrá irse de la casa de Tsuna a sus respectivos hogares esa noche. Por lo tanto, él y Gokudera se quedan a dormir.

Después de la cena, cada uno se acomoda en las ropas prestadas de Tsuna—que les quedan un tanto ajustadas—y se van a dormir. Takeshi cae como piedra en cuanto toca la almohada, pero despierta después de pocas horas de sueño, con la vejiga a punto de explotar.

Cuando vuelve a la habitación después de hacer sus necesidades fisiológicas, un ruido extraño lo hace saltar. Entonces mira sus dos compañeros.

Tsuna ronca suavemente y Gokudera está hablando dormido. Suspirando, Yamamoto se acomoda de nuevo en su futón, cerrando los ojos para dormitar nuevamente.

—Estúpida…mujer estúpida…no…

Si Yamamoto no supiera que "mujer estúpida" es como Gokudera llama a Haru, no le daría importancia. ¿Por qué soñarías con la persona que odias? Él voltea la cabeza del peliplata para que deje de hablar y puedan dormir tranquilos.

Es esa noche que Yamamoto no vuelve a creer nunca más en el odio que profesa Gokudera hacia Haru. El sentimiento lo cataloga como _otra cosa_.

**IV.**

A Gokudera lo pican las abejas una tarde que se supone que se debían encontrar en casa de Tsuna para estudiar para un examen que tendrán que rendir al día siguiente. Takeshi está seguro que nunca se ha reído tanto en toda su vida como lo ha hecho apenas ve a al Guardián de la Tormenta con la cara casi desfigurada por la hinchazón que han provocado las ronchas. Por supuesto, eso le vale varias amenazas de muerte si no se calla.

Lambo está justo a su lado, llorando. Y, como no puede de ser de otra forma, Haru lo carga en sus brazos y le pregunta que ha pasado, mientras Tsuna se lleva a su amigo con algunos ungüentos para untárselos en la cara.

El niño bovino, a moco tendido, le cuenta a su Haru-nee y a Yamamoto que, como el día siguiente sería el cumpleaños de la castaña, él quería conseguirle flores. Las estaba arrancando del jardín de la casa del al lado, cuando llega Gokudera y le regaña, sacudiéndole el cuerpo completo. Las abejas salieron del lugar en donde Lambo arrancaba las flores y picaron a Hayato, quien evita que se acerquen al niño, haciendo gala de su amabilidad ocasional.

De inmediato, unas flores son arrojadas a la castaña. —¡La próxima vez, dile que las compre en una maldita tienda!

Contrario a lo que Takeshi espera—una batalla campal, o algo peor—, Haru recoge las flores y le _sonríe_. —Gracias, Lambo-chan, Gokudera-san.

—¡Y una mierda, mujer estúpida! —y, enfurruñado, Gokudera se va.

Yamamoto se ríe, porque su mejor amigo es muy malo para tratar con la chica que le gusta.

**V.**

La primera vez que Yamamoto expresa abiertamente que cree que Gokudera y Haru se gustan, están celebrando navidad. A Bianchi se le ocurre hacer una pequeña reunión para intercambiar regalos, y pasa lo de siempre. Lambo molesta a Gokudera, su paciencia se agota y termina persiguiendo al niño vaca para golpearlo, y este se escuda en Haru. Por lo tanto, ellos pelean. Es predecible, sí, pero a Takeshi sigue dándole la misma gracia que le da desde la primera vez que los vio así.

Y es así, mientras ve que ambos están con las manos unidas y pegando sus frentes para ver quien empuja a quien primero, que lo suelta entre risas: _"los que se pelean, se quieren."_

Por una vez, unieron fuerzas para pelear, esta vez, contra las acusaciones de Takeshi.

**VI.**

En su último año de preparatoria, Haru prepara chocolates para San Valentín. Yamamoto es feliz cuando ella le entrega los suyos—a pesar de que ya le han dado bastantes—y le sonríe cuando ella, sonrojada, le entrega un paquete más bonito, _más elaborado_ a Tsuna.

Cuando esto ocurre, Gokudera le dice que nadie quiere comer esa porquería de chocolates. Haru tiembla—probablemente de rabia—y de su mochila saca una caja—parecida a la de Tsuna, aunque no tan bonita—y se la tira al peliplata directo a la frente.

Takeshi siente lástima por el hombre que se soba la frente golpeada con _sus_ chocolates de San Valentín.

**VII.**

Casi mueren. A pesar de que ha estado al borde de la muerte incontables ocasiones, el Guardián de la lluvia no se acostumbra a la sensación. No le gusta mucho despertar y ver el blanco techo de un hospital, y el olor a antiséptico le desagrada. Le debe esta a Gokudera. Gracias a él, se ha salvado de un golpe mortal.

Se entera por Bianchi que Hayato ha estado dormido por tres días, pero que no parece tener problemas más graves. Cuando va a su habitación para verlo, escucha la voz de Haru hablando. Ella está charlando con un Gokudera durmiente. Yamamoto sonríe y decide irse.

Su mejor amigo no puede estar en mejor compañía.

**VIII.**

Yamamoto le pregunta directamente a Gokudera si está enamorado de Haru cuando ambos tienen 22 años. Están sentados en una cafetería, y el tema que salió de la nada parece descolocar por un momento al Guardián de la Tormenta. Con el ceño fruncido, le responde que lo que hay entre Haru y él es un montón de asperezas limadas en ligereza, pero que el la sigue odiando.

Sin embargo, durante la noche, en una reunión de la familia Vongola, Takeshi sabe que es mentira. Ellos no se odian, porque nadie deja que alguien que odies repose su cabeza en tus hombros mientras duerme.

—Así que…

—Vete a la mierda, idiota del beisbol.


	2. Dos: Sasagawa Kyoko

**Quizá me he tardado un poco en escribir este capítulo, pero les aseguro que las actualizaciones no se tardarán más de un mes. Espero que disfruten de este capítulo, y nos leemos en el siguiente :D**

* * *

**Dos: Sasagawa Kyoko.**

.

.

.

**I.**

Todo lo que sabe Kyoko de la relación de Haru y Gokudera es que se odian.

Este hecho le queda bien claro desde que ve a Haru gritarle sin parar, algo que la niña no hace con ningún otro miembro de su círculo de amistad, y el peliplata le devuelve insultos bien elaborados cada que tiene la oportunidad, ambos siempre exasperados y sulfurados con la presencia del otro.

Y aunque Kyoko no se mete mucho en esas discusiones que se dan por tonterías cuando tiene la oportunidad de presenciarlas, desde que ve a Haru echando humo por sus orejas y roja por la ira—cosa que nunca había tenido que observar—, no se puede evitar preguntar, ¿por qué?

¿Por qué no pueden llevarse bien?

Una razón importante debe haber, seguramente.

**II.**

La razón se la dice Haru una tarde de verano, cuando Sasagawa es demasiado curiosa y su mente sigue empujando el cuestionamiento a su lengua para que haga la pregunta. Hace calor, y están comiendo un helado en el parque. Su amiga la mira por un instante, y después sus ojos se fijan en el cielo, tal vez buscando una respuesta satisfactoria ante el cuestionamiento repentino.

—Gokudera-san es malo con Haru, y Haru no le ha hecho nada nunca.

Es simple. Ella sólo está devolviendo lo que el muchacho italiano le está dando. Tal vez Miura no es la del problema. Tal vez sólo necesitan un poco más de tiempo para conocerse los unos a los otros, y eventualmente se llevarán bien. Aunque, no es como que Kyoko pueda asegurar que eso ocurrirá. Puede asegurar que Haru lograría hacerse amiga de Gokudera, porque la conoce; es una niña amable y buena cuando se le da un trato digno.

Gokudera, por otro lado…es un poco misterioso e impredecible, y ella no ha tenido la oportunidad de compartir mucho con él.

—Tal vez es malo con todas las niñas que conoce. Hay un tipo en el salón de Haru que…

Y mientras su amiga habla, contándole cosas sobre su vida y su compañero de clase que molesta a todas las niñas, Kyoko sabe que esa no es la razón. El peliplata nunca ha sido grosero con ella, ni con I-Pin, y aunque no parece muy a gusto con su hermana mayor, no la trata de esa forma tan despectiva y ruda.

Es algo que tiene contra Haru, y ella ahora es un poco curiosa de saber qué es.

**III.**

Han ido a una casa del terror para Halloween. Un tipo de entrenamiento para que el perdedor Tsuna dejara de ser cobarde, ha dicho Reborn. A pesar de que Kyoko no entiende por qué un niño de cinco años dice eso, la idea le parece divertida y dice que sí; que quiere ir.

Tienen que entrar en parejas, y Haru inmediatamente reclama a Tsuna como la suya. Ella entrará con su hermano. El punto de todo es divertirse. Pero resulta que su hermano tiene una urgencia de ir al baño, y Kyoko queda sola en el momento que tienen que entrar. Su pareja, extrañamente, termina siendo Gokudera.

Mientras caminan por los pasajes oscuros, tienen una pequeña conversación trivial de un tema poco importante. A pesar de contestar con monosílabas o con oraciones simples y contundentes, el italiano nunca la trata de mala manera. Es incluso agradable, y es la primera vez que ella lo ve tranquilo y sin gritar. Parece incluso aburrido.

Todo cambia cuando se encuentran con Haru y Tsuna. Los cuatro siguen caminando juntos, y Kyoko se da cuenta que el tranquilo Gokudera que responde con monosílabas ha desaparecido, y ahora es enérgico, y habla—o pelea, realmente—sin parar con Haru.

Parece incluso que ambos se están divirtiendo mientras discuten entre sí.

**IV.**

Las tormentas son una condición climática que a Haru no le gustan. Kyoko lo sabe de primera mano, porque mientras están en casa de Tsuna, el cielo se nubla y comienza la lluvia torrencial. La castaña hace una mueca. El día bonito ha sido arruinado, y ya no podrán salir a la calle.

—¡Haru odia las tormentas! —expresa la niña, casi enojada porque el clima ha arruinado sus planes.

—La primavera es peor —dice Gokudera, irritado repentinamente por el comentario de la niña.

—¡Hahi! ¿Pero qué es lo que dices, Gokudera-san?

Kyoko no entiende qué fue lo que los hizo iniciar una discusión, pero mirándolos, se da cuenta de que Gokudera se parece a una tormenta, furioso y arrasador, y Haru parece a la primavera—y su nombre significa eso—, colorida y alegre.

Curioso es que ese día ha ocurrido una tormenta en primavera.

**V. **

Kyoko no es estúpida. Un poco despistada a veces, si, pero no estúpida. A sus 17 años, ella se ha dado cuenta de lo que Tsuna siente por ella. Y se siente triste, abatida, mal, porque sabe que ella siente cosas parecidas hacia el chico amable y compasivo, pero también sabe que su mejor amiga está enamorada de él. Y esa información no es un secreto Nacional; todo el mundo lo sabe, Haru lo dice siempre.

Así que Kyoko actúa como que no sabe nada y no se da cuenta como Tsuna la mira, esperando que lo que siente termine siendo olvidado con el tiempo, y no lastimar a su mejor amiga. No se lo merece. Es una gran persona. Sin embargo, no puede evitar sentir una punzada de _algo_ apretando su estómago cuando ve a Haru dándole pastel a Tsuna—a pesar de que este último se ve demasiado avergonzado al ser alimentado de esa forma delante de todos—como si fuera un niño pequeño y no pudiese comer por sus propios medios.

En el momento en el que ella suelta un suspiro, escucha un gruñido justo a su lado. Se gira para encontrarse con el cuerpo de Gokudera, sentado, mirando la misma escena que ella, con el ceño profundamente fruncido, una mueca en los labios y apretando los puños contra su pantalón.

Kyoko no es estúpida, y sabe que esa punzada de algo apretando su estómago, el chico a su lado también la está sintiendo.

El problema lo tiene Gokudera contra Haru, no al revés. Y realmente no es odio. No puede serlo si se está sintiendo celoso justo ahora.

**VI.**

Realmente quiso evitarlo, pero ella no pudo. Cuando Tsuna se le confiesa una tarde, antes de que se gradúen de la escuela, Kyoko no puede hacer nada más que aceptar. El sentimiento es mucho más grande que ella. Haru deja de comunicarse con ellos por un tiempo después de que se entera, y ella decide finalmente darle su espacio y dejar de llamarla. De alguna forma, siente que es una molestia para la castaña. Y es justo que ella quiera alejarse.

Se entera por medio de Gokudera, la persona que menos espera, que Haru está bien. Triste sí, pero que, con el tiempo, volverá con ellos, porque hace parte de la familia.

—¿Y si no lo hace? —Kyoko pregunta, no del todo confiada.

—La arrastro de vuelta.

Kyoko se tiene que reír de esto. Haru siempre tuvo a un buen chico—a su manera retorcida—mirándola todo el tiempo.

**VII.**

Cuando los miembros de la familia Vongola se lastiman, generalmente Haru y Kyoko ayudan con su curación. Es su forma de contribuir; se sienten útiles haciéndolo, ya que no van a misiones. Sin embargo, no están exentas de salir lastimadas en alguna situación.

Haru se ha lastimado, protegiendo a uno de los guardianes de Tsuna. Se ha interpuesto entre un Gokudera muy lastimado y un golpe con bastante fuerza enviado por el enemigo que resulta dándole un hematoma desagradable a su mejilla. Esa acción del tipo, por supuesto, le vale una paliza brutal por parte del Guardián de la Tormenta que casi lo desfigura.

Todos se preocupan por su mejor amiga. Parece un golpe punzante y doloroso, pero la castaña sonríe todo el tiempo, diciéndoles que está bien, y que lo haría de nuevo de ser necesario. Sus declaraciones hacen que Gokudera se enoje y le grite que no sea estúpida e imprudente y que él puede cuidarse sólo.

Kyoko sonríe.

**VIII.**

Kyoko ha invitado a Haru a pasar sus vacaciones en Italia. La chica acepta gustosa, y en cuanto se encuentran, parece que han vuelto a tener quince años, hablan y hablan sin parar. Lo que realmente no se espera es que, antes de preguntar por cualquier otro Guardián, Haru pregunta por Gokudera. Kyoko se ríe y le pregunta a su mejor amiga si es que ya no lo odia como cuando eran adolescentes.

—Gokudera-san es malo con Haru, y Haru no le ha hecho nada nunca —eso es algo que ella ya había escuchado antes —. Pero a veces, tiene sus momentos buenos, y Haru le gustan esos momentos buenos.

Kyoko entiende lo que Haru quiso decirle cuando la noche llega y con ella, una fiesta que habían estado preparando. Va a la cocina por unos pasabocas, y se da cuenta de que, en el fondo, se encuentran Haru y Gokudera, la primera apoyando la cabeza en su hombro, al parecer dormitando, ambos tranquilos, como si nunca se hubiesen llevado mal.


	3. Tres: Lambo

**Entonces sí, me tardé bastante, pero eso fue porque tuve un bloqueo de escritor con este capítulo. Narrar las cosas desde el punto de vista de un niño puede ser bastante difícil, así que espero que haya quedado bien. **

* * *

**Tres: Lambo.**

.

.

.

**I.**

Todo lo que sabe Lambo de la relación de Gokudera y Haru es que se odian.

Y Lambo, aun siendo un pequeño niño, entiende completamente por qué Haru odia a Gokudera; el tipo es insufrible y malo y gruñón y un montón de cosas más que ni por asomo son buenas. Lo que no entiende es por qué Gokudera odia a Haru, si Haru es brillante como el sol, amorosa, buena y todas las mejores cualidades que se le puedan dar a una persona las tiene ella.

Por eso, una vez cuando Lambo ve a Gokudera siendo malo con Haru, decide defenderla, saltando encima del chico, trepándose en sus hombros y tapándole los ojos, lo que lo hace tambalearse y, con un par de insultos ya no dirigidos a la chica, sino al niño, cae hacia atrás y se golpea la cabeza contra la pared.

—¡Vaca estúpida!

Al fondo, Haru se está riendo y Lambo sabe que ha hecho un buen trabajo.

**II.**

El verano da mucha sed y aunque Lambo es una persona que ama los dulces, se siente especialmente sediento cuando come alguno en estas épocas calurosas, así que ha estado evitando comerlos por ahora—igual, su reserva lo está esperando cuando el infierno abrasador termine—.

A su lado, Haru y Kyoko se sientan, a la sombra de una mesa ubicada en la playa a la que han ido. Kyoko se está abanicando y Haru parece estar en las mismas condiciones de Lambo, ya que, al igual que él, está bebiendo agua que ha traído embotellada.

Cinco minutos después, Lambo siente que su vejiga va a explotar, así que Haru se ofrece a acompañarlo al baño mientras Kyoko se queda cuidando las cosas. No tardan mucho en volver y cuando lo hacen, la castaña deja de escuchar la historia que Lambo le está contando sólo para soltar un chillido.

—¡Hahi! —ante eso, Lambo se gira para mirar hacia la mesa en donde se encontraban antes mientras Haru se apresura a llegar —. ¡Gokudera-san, ¿qué estás haciendo?!

—Pues si no es muy obvio, estoy bebiendo agua para evitar morir de deshidratación —Gokudera dice, con una botella todavía apretada entre sus labios.

Ella se lanza hacia Gokudera, con las manos delante para arrebatarle el control de la botella de agua. El chico aterriza de espaldas con un empujón, pero sus manos se elevan inmediatamente para empujar a Haru lejos de él.

Lo único que Lambo entiende es que Bakadera la ha cagado de nuevo, al parecer, así que se merece lo que le pasa.

—¡Quítate de encima, estúpida! —Gokudera gruñe.

En este punto, todos observan este intercambio con diversas expresiones en sus rostros, pero ninguno interviene en este argumento.

—¡Esa botella es de Haru! ¡Devuélvesela!

La cara del Guardián de la Tormenta pasa del ceño fruncido a la sorpresa y después está completamente rojo, al igual que la cara de Haru y en realidad la cara de todos los demás también es del mismo tono. Lambo no entiende, pero supone que todos están así porque están enojados con Gokudera por poner su boca llena de gérmenes en la botella en donde había estado la boca de Haru previamente.

**III.**

No todos sus encuentros terminan con lesiones y olor a pólvora. Hay días extraños, como aquel, en los que Lambo no molesta a Gokudera—o viceversa—y Haru no tiene que entrar a defender al niño del gruñón Guardián. Esos días en donde, por el contrario, Haru defiende la tranquilidad del chico de cabello plateado.

Lambo, de todas las personas, sabe muy bien que Haru es buena capturando las emociones de la gente, porque una vez él estaba tan triste por haber perdido una cantidad de dulces considerable, y ella lo animó sólo comprándole más, sin que Lambo tuviese que explicarle nada. Por eso, cuando se encuentran a Gokudera sentado solo en una banca del parque fumando sus porquerías, antes de que Lambo salte a molestarlo Haru lo detiene y niega, y luego siguen su camino poco después. Así que entonces Lambo no le reclama al italiano por esconderle sus chocolates por el día de hoy.

El niño se da cuenta más tarde—aunque no lo entiende muy bien—, cuando Haru le pregunta a Bianchi casualmente por el comportamiento de Gokudera, que ese día es el aniversario luctuoso de su madre.

**IV.**

Si Gokudera odia tanto a Haru no debería preocuparse cuando ella es internada en un hospital por apendicitis. Lambo hubiese creído que seguiría siendo igual de malo y que incluso le tiraría algún comentario tosco y grosero—del que obviamente el niño bovino estaba preparado para defender a la castaña—, pero nada de eso sucede.

En cuanto ambos entran a la habitación asignada de Haru en el hospital mientras se recupera, Lambo salta a abrazar a la castaña y Gokudera se sienta en la silla auxiliar al lado de la cama.

—Gracias por traer a Lambo-chan, Gokudera-san —Haru dice, acariciándole la cabeza a Lambo —. Siento mucho haberte preocupado, Lambo-chan.

Antes de que el Guardián del Trueno le responda a la niña, Gokudera lo hace. —No sólo él estaba preocupado —Haru mira al chico con los ojos muy abiertos e incluso Lambo está sorprendido cuando ella aprieta inconscientemente su cabeza más fuerte, probablemente nerviosa, pero Hayato rápidamente habla de nuevo —. ¡¿Sabes cuanto hiciste preocupar al Décimo con tu estupidez?!

El apretón en la cabeza de Lambo desaparece y ella está frunciendo el ceño ahora. —¡Que me diera apendicitis no fue mi culpa!

Ahí está. El ambiente extraño se ha ido y Lambo los observa gritarse, como debe ser.

**V**

El Guardián del Sol se le acerca a Gokudera un día porque quiere hablarle con seriedad. Lambo, que estaba corriendo no hace menos de un segundo, se detiene y escucha porque está seguro de que Gokudera está seguro que el chico dirá algo estúpido y entonces se producirán escenas graciosas que el niño bovino no se quiere perder. El chico mayor le dice al italiano, con brillo en los ojos, que le transmitirá todos sus conocimientos sobre el amor de la forma más extrema posible. Lambo deja de prestar atención a los tres segundos, cuando el nombre de Haru se hace presente y Gokudera estalla, literalmente.

Odio no es igual al amor y Lambo está seguro de que el hermano mayor de Kyoko tiene un serio problema con la definición de esos conceptos.

**VI**

Haru, Lambo y Gokudera quedan encerrados una vez en el ascensor de un centro comercial. Una tormenta eléctrica había dejado sin electricidad al sector y desafortunadamente habían sido atrapados en el elevador durante eso.

Se habían resignado a sentarse en el suelo mientras regresaba la energía para poder salir de ahí. Durante aproximadamente diez minutos, Lambo charla animadamente con Haru—ignorando los resoplidos molestos del italiano—, pero a medida que habla, el sueño va reclamando los rincones de su mente y se acomoda en el regazo de la niña para dormitar. Sin embargo, aún abrazado por la niña, Lambo siente el lugar frío. Haru también parece sentirlo, porque se estremece cada nada.

Entonces, la castaña comienza a moverse lentamente hasta que se acomoda cómodamente con la espalda presionando al chico de cabello plateado, y dejando a Lambo en la mitad de ambos.

—¿Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo?

—¿Podemos simplemente... quedarnos así por un tiempo? Por favor. Hace frío y Lambo-chan y yo estamos temblando —sus palabras son un susurro muy poco característico, pero a Lambo no le preocupa tanto porque entre el cuerpo de Haru y Gokudera logra encontrar el calor necesitado.

—No soy una maldita fogata —sin embargo, Gokudera no se mueve.

**VII **

Gokudera acaba de regresar de una misión que ha tenido un éxito más que moderado, y para Lambo todo son ventajas porque no ha tenido que utilizar el conducto de la violencia, así que no ha salido lastimado. Con diez años ahora, Lambo ha aprendido a apreciar—en secreto, eso sí—al Guardián de la Tormenta. Es una buena persona entra tantas capas de mierda.

Terminan sentados en el jardín de la mansión Vóngola mientras Lambo interroga a Gokudera sobre lo que ha pasado en la misión antes de que él tenga que entrar a ver al jefe y dar el reporte de lo sucedido.

Es cuando escuchan que alguien comenta que a las mujeres les molesta el método de cortejo de los niños de primaria, consistente en molestar a la niña que les gusta y jalar de sus coletas para llamar su atención, haciéndolo parecer como odio. Ese alguien también menciona que el Guardián de la Tormenta debe sacudirse la inmadurez de encima y cambiar su actitud de niño de seis años o nunca formalizará nada con la chica castaña que tiene un nombre primaveral y que visita la mansión a veces. Que puede que hasta lo deje botado y se termine buscando a otro.

Lambo nunca lo había visto de esa forma y aunque todavía sigue siendo un niño, entiende un poco mejor ese tipo de contexto que le han dado al odio que ellos se profesan.

Pero ese alguien en esa vez aprende que no debe volver a insinuar nada nunca otra vez si está Gokudera Hayato cerca.

**VIII**

Cuando tiene quince años Lambo entiende completamente que Gokudera y Haru no se odian. Tal vez si se irritan a vece el uno con el otro, pero no es odio.

La celebración del quinto aniversario de Tsuna siendo el líder de la familia Vóngola se está llevando a cabo justo ahora y mientras I-pin lo está esperando para que puedan salir a tomar aire un rato, Lambo se apresura a la cocina para apropiarse de los postres. Total, ellos necesitarán unos cuantos bocadillos mientras están afuera.

Es mientras está tomando todo lo que puede que ve una cabellera castaña corta muy parecida a la de Haru, y Lambo quiere ir a saludarla porque no ha podido hablar con ella durante esta noche. Sin embargo, se queda en su lugar cuando se da cuenta que dicha castaña tiene la cabeza apoyada en un inesperado Guardián de la Tormenta que, lejos de querer quitarla, parece ajustarse para más comodidad.

Lambo se ríe, saca su teléfono y toma una foto y se recuerda a sí mismo que debe molestar a Gokudera después, antes de salir y dejarlos a ambos allí, juntos.


End file.
